A Little Something Extra
by stargazergirl91
Summary: takes place after takedown. after a tragic accident, sam is left with a job that is a little out of his area of expertise. will andy be able to help him this time?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE

A Little Something Extra

It had been a week after Andy and Sam's first undercover assignment and a lot of questions were still left unanswered, at least on Andy's part. In a couple more weeks she was moving into Luke's new place, but she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. She had said yes to him because he was perfect. He was the safe choice for her. But she could never deny that little voice in her head that has been telling her not to do it. There was only one reason and every time she over analyzes things, it always goes back to that one simple reason. A question left unanswered that leaves her more confused than before.

Another thing that has been bothering her for days was the kiss. Andy knew that it was only a job, but she couldn't help think that it was something more. When Sam had kissed her before he left with Angel, it felt so real to her that she momentarily forgot that they were not alone. When she realized that Sam would be killed when he got to the warehouse, she did the unthinkable of turning her back on a guy with a gun aimed to her head. She put her life on the line for him. She didn't care if something happened to her, as long as he was safe. She had a couple of sleepless nights still thinking what if she was too late and that guy under the tarp had been him? She would never get through it. This one she justified with him being her partner and that they had each other's back. They go through dangerous situations everyday and that gave them a bond that she and Luke would never have. She thought about it at one point, what if it was Luke? Would she risk her life too? Maybe if they stayed together for a long time. She was unsure still, but at least she had an answer. Sort of.

It had been a week since the drug bust and the last time she saw Sam. At first she just thought that he had taken a couple of days off. But a week? Not likely. She asked his friends if they had any idea where he might have gone off too, but they too were in the dark about Sam's whereabouts. She had called his phone and left dozens of messages. No response. He wouldn't just disappear for an undercover job without telling Andy, would he? They were partners after all. Andy decided to drop by his place tonight before heading home. She was getting worried about his absence, but honestly, she was just missing him.

It had been a slow week, nothing much happened which made Andy miss her partner more. She didn't have any exciting distractions to keep her mind off him. She was finishing up some paper work, which by the way is really boring. It gave her mind time to drift off to Sam.

"Hello? Earth to Andy…Are you there?" Traci was waving her hand in front of Andy's face. It took a while before Andy responded.

"Huh? Oh! You need something, Trace?"

"No, but shift's over. Are you planning on staying here the whole night?"

"No! What makes you say that?" Andy said nonchalantly.

"Well, looks like your getting comfortable with your paper work. You must love this job so much if you're willing to go overtime for that." Traci laughed as Andy shoved the papers inside the folder.

"I guess I didn't realize the time. I'll just finish this tomorrow."

"Were you thinking about Luke again?"

"Yeah." _Sort of anyway._ Andy told Traci almost everything, but this one she wasn't sure. Of course Traci was her best friend, but what is there to tell? So she was thinking about her partner, so what? She was thinking about Luke too, at least a little bit. She just didn't want Traci to go-and-put-his-name-on-ice-and-forget-about-him-in-the-freezer again. It was silly and she doesn't want Luke to find it there again.

"I haven't seen Homicide Luke in a while."

"Yeah, he's been busy with this case he's working on. I barely get to see him anymore."

"So you wanna hang at the Penny tonight?" Traci said, changing the topic.

"Nah, I think I'll just head home."

"Do you need a lift? I can drop you off."

"No, its okay. A little walk and fresh air will do me good."

"Suit yourself. I'll see you tomorrow."

Andy headed straight to the locker room and took a quick shower and changed into her everyday clothes. She put her stuff in the bag and headed out. Sam's place was kind of far so she took a cab and was there in a matter of minutes. She knocked on his door. No answer. This time she tried a little harder.

"Sam! It's me, Andy." She's been knocking for a minute already and still no response. Andy was about to give up and walk away when she heard something. it was like something was dropped inside. Her first instinct was to kick the door open just in case someone had indeed broken into Sam's apartment, but realized that Sam wouldn't really appreciate his door broken down so she took the subtle way: picking the lock.

It was dark as Andy made her way inside, slowly navigating through the dark and making sure she didn't make any noise. She could hear footsteps in the other room. She knew that it wasn't Sam's bedroom. She remembered from the last time she was there, on his bed, about to do something she might or might not have regretted. She could see the light from the ajar door. She approached it, feeling her heart beat faster, unsure of what she would find inside. Of course, if it was Sam, she would feel stupid for breaking into his apartment. But she needed explanations for his sudden disappearance from 15 and here she was over analyzing again.

She pushed the door open and saw him bottle feeding a baby.

* * *

**A/N**: so what do you guys think? Love it or hate it, please review…it would be very much appreciated. Anyway, I got the idea the other day when I was rummaging through my dvd collection and found No Reservations. I loved this movie so I thought why not make it the plot of my next RB fic.

Please review. Can't wait to hear-err read your thoughts! Thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: a shout of thanks to everybody who helped me make a decision. My first choice was niece too…I couldn't picture Sam as one who sleeps around, let alone a kid with some random chick. Anyway, I was only playing with the idea that it was really his kid because I want the physical resemblance to be obvious. But since they're related, I'll just have to work it in then. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy this one and don't forget to review

I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE

* * *

Andy stepped in the room and saw Sam bottle feeding what looked like to be a baby. Well duh, what else would it be? The room was filled with a couple of boxes, baby clothes all over the floor and spilled milk on the nightstand. The trash bin was full of used diapers and toys had been scattered all over the place. Sam was sitting on a chair beside the crib as he held the baby close to his chest while using his free hand to hold the bottle. Andy couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy. She could only see the clump of black hair on the head. _'Black hair like Sam's…could it be?'_

"Sam?" Andy tried to keep her voice calm even though she wanted to shoot him with a hundred questions at a time. She wanted to know how he could keep a secret like this, but then again, he was a private person so it's not really her business. Still, she wanted to know something like this. They were partners and isn't that the perks of having a partner is you could talk to each other about anything? Well, that's according to her anyway.

"Andy? What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Sam said in a loud whisper. He was surprised to hear Andy's voice. At first he thought he was just imagining it because he had been sleep deprived for a couple of days and taking care of a 7 month old baby. He looked at her and saw a really big question mark on her face. _'Busted. She is not going to let me go easy on this one.'_

"What is that?" Andy asked a little louder than she intended.

"What does it look like to you, McNally?" He was getting impatient and Andy could sense it in his voice. Sam was tired and sleep deprived and now his partner just broke into his apartment to ask stupid questions.

"A baby, obviously. What I meant was, is it yours?" Andy knew she was pushing her luck with this one, but she really wanted to know.

"I can't talk right now. Can't you see I'm busy? I just got her to stop crying and fall asleep." As if on cue, the baby started wailing, like sirens from a fire truck. Sam gave out a deep sigh and looked defeated.

"I can't do this, McNally. I don't know anything about babies." Andy walked closer to him and took the baby from his arms. She cradled the little baby expertly in her arms.

"First off, if you want to put a baby to sleep, you need to check the diaper if it's wet or has poop. Babies never sleep with a busy diaper." She put the baby on the extra bed of the room and checked the diaper. It was soiled with a very stinky gift.

"Hand me those wipes and a diaper, Sam." Sam had watched Andy carefully as she cleaned the baby with one swift move and applied the diaper at ease. He couldn't be more impressed. This was totally out of his league.

"Secondly, you always have to remember to let the baby burp after giving her milk because she might get a tummy ache, thus the never ending crying." She held the baby in a way where her head was on Andy's shoulder as she started tapping the back gently. A couple of minute of doing that, Sam had heard the baby give out a big, satisfactory burp. Andy changed the position of the baby, this time cradling her in her arms. In a matter of minutes, the baby had fallen asleep. She put the baby in the crib and secured the locks.

"McNally, I'm impressed. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I used to babysit in high school for money. And I was at Traci's most of the time when she had Leo."

They quietly walked out the room. Andy had turned on the lights in the living room while Sam turned off the ones in the baby's room. He left the door slightly open so they could hear her if ever she cries.

They both settled on the couch. Sam sat at one end while Andy sat on the other end. She took her shoes off and put her feet up in front of her, hugging her knees and faced Sam.

"So do you wanna talk about it? It's okay if you don't, I won't push you." That was the first time Andy had seen Sam so tired and defeated. He had a worn out look, like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes were a little blood shot. He was haggard.

Of course he wanted to tell Andy, but he didn't know how. He was so exhausted that he'd allowed Andy to see his vulnerable side and he didn't care that she got to see him this way. He was even glad that she cared enough to break in to his apartment.

"The day after the drug bust, I got a call from a hospital in St. Catharine's…" Sam paused and looked at Andy. She looked back at him, her expression urging him to go on.

"They said my sister had gotten into a car accident and didn't make it." Andy moved closer to him on the couch and held his hand in hers.

"Sam, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Anyway, I filed for leave for a while and had informed Frank of the situation. He gave me a couple of days off so I drove down there to arrange the funeral. You wouldn't believe the surprise I got when her lawyer called me up."

Andy was silent, intently listening to Sam's story. Now was not the time to butt in. Sam needed time to unload this very heavy burden. And Andy would be there to support him.

"They said that she left me everything she had and named me legal guardian to her daughter, Olivia. But she calls her Liv. I've never even seen the kid before last week. We only got to talk on the phone because I was always so busy to visit. She told me all about Liv and how excited she was for me to meet my niece. I should've made time…now she's gone."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault Sam. Don't blame yourself." She squeezed Sam's hand, silently telling him that she was there for him no matter what.

"I don't know if I can handle this. I've never cared for a baby before, let alone raise it. I barely survived today…if you hadn't come…I don't know." Andy could see how hard this must be for Sam. Losing a sister and gaining a child. He didn't ask for any of these and he surely wasn't prepared for both, although she thought that Sam would definitely be a good father_. 'Wait! This is no time for your stupid fantasies, Andy!' _She scolded herself in her mind, her thoughts running on its own again especially when it had something to do with Sam

"It's okay to be afraid. Don't worry, I'm right here." Andy looked down and saw that she was still holding his hand. She abruptly let go and looked away.

"So, I assumed you haven't eaten yet. I'm gonna go and whip up something for you to eat before you starve to death, okay?"

Andy smiled and left Sam to his thoughts. He was really glad to have told Andy about everything that has been happening to him recently. With just her being here made him feel better already. It is as if she took the weight off of his shoulders. He had a lot to learn and he didn't mind learning from Andy.

Andy opened the fridge and saw that it was empty except for a couple of bottles of beer, a jar of mayo, 3 eggs and half a loaf of bread. She searched the cabinets if there was anything else available and saw a can of sausages. There was nothing here to make a decent meal! So she boiled the egg, fried the sausage and mashed them up together, mixed in mayo and spread it on the bread. She was pleased with what she was able to whip up so she placed it on a plate and excitedly went back to the living room only to find a sleeping Sam. She put the plate on the table and sat on the floor. She just stared at his peacefully sleeping face for a while. She wanted to touch it so bad, but knew better. The last time she lost control with him, well things hadn't ended well and it was a while before they moved passed the awkwardness. Sam had a lot of things on his mind now and it wouldn't do good to mess things up now. So she stood up and got his blanket from his room and covered him.

She wondered off to Liv's room and was surprised to see her awake.

"You are such a cutie. We are gonna get along just fine." Andy said, giving Liz a soft kiss on the head.

Sam woke up as the sunlight was hitting his face. He opened his eyes and was kind of confused at first as to why he was sleeping on the couch. Then he remembered that Andy had dropped by last night and they got talking and maybe he had passed out due to exhaustion. He sat up saw a note from Andy:

"Sam, I made you a sandwich. It's in the fridge if you want to eat it. I fed and changed Liz this morning before I left and put her down for a nap so you don't have to worry about her when you wake up. If she cries, she's either hungry or has a dirty diaper. Anyway, I left you a more detailed list of to-dos and how-tos on the nightstand just in case you get confused, but you could always call me if you wanna ask something. I'll see you tonight!"

Sam smiled. He was definitely looking forward to hanging out with her again.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Honestly, I'm not really pleased with the chapter. I had something different in my mind and the chapter didn't really come out the way I wanted it to be, but anyway I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review! Thanks :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you so much for the very wonderful reviews! It makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying this. I'll try to make this as fun and light as I can compared to my last fic which was so dramatic!

Sloancharity: yes, I was thinking along the same lines as you are! I will definitely try to incorporate your suggestions in the next few chapters. :D

I would love to hear your opinions! So don't hesitate to review, good or bad, I'd love to read them. Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Andy found out about Liv. She had been helping Sam get use to having a baby in the house. She taught Sam some of the basic things he needed to know when dealing with a baby and Sam was doing pretty good despite having no prior experience, but there are just times when Sam couldn't calm her down. He'd call Andy at night and she would come just to put Liv to sleep. Since it would be too late for her to go home, she'd stay with Liv in Sam's extra room. Fortunately, Luke had been out of town, assisting in some case somewhere so she didn't have to explain to him why she had been sleeping over at Sam's.

Every decision Sam had to make regarding Liv, he always consulted Andy. Like what diapers to buy, what brand of formula and all other basic necessities. Andy even decided on a daycare center so that Sam could go back to work. They had decided to pick the one near 15 so that they could go to her right away in case of emergencies.

It became a routine for Andy. After work she'd head home and get the overnight bag she packed earlier and go to Sam's apartment. She'd spend the night there and go home early morning so no one would get suspicious.

At work, Andy and Sam would talk nonstop about Liv when they're out patrolling. They were like proud parents to their new child. She'd noticed that Sam seemed happy most of the time during the day even though they had both stayed up late trying to put Liv to sleep. She smiled to herself, remembering the previous nights. Sure, it was tiring taking care of a baby, but she couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.

'_Of course you have fun, Sam's there! Isn't that the only reason you agreed to this in the first place?' _A small voice said in her head.

"Of course not!" She hadn't realized that she had answered herself aloud.

"What was that, McNally?" Sam cut through her thoughts.

"What's what?"

"You said of course not."

"Oh…nothing, I was just thinking about something." It was a good thing that Sam was busy driving to notice that blood had rushed into her face. She continued her mental debate trying to be extra careful not to blurt anything out again.

'_I'm just helping Sam out the way he has helped me countless of times.'_

'_You are. But that's not the only reason, is there?'_

'_Why don't you just shut up? You're giving me a headache!'_

She was getting mad at herself. Why were her own thoughts turning on her? Why was she even having those thoughts?

"So, are we on tomorrow?" Sam had asked as he eased the cruiser into the parking lot at 15.

"What?" Her tone was a little harsh. She forgot that she was taking again and had used her tone during her self-argument.

"Are you okay, McNally? You're right here beside me, but it seems your mind is somewhere else."

"I'm fine. I just have a lot of things on my mind today. And yes, we are still on for tomorrow."

"Maybe you should just sleep on your own bed tonight. I mean, maybe you're just tired. You didn't exactly ask to be dragged into this mess."

"Look, you didn't drag me into this, okay? I offered. And I'll see you later." With that, she exited the car and headed straight to the locker rooms.

Traci was already wearing her everyday clothes when Andy entered.

"Hey! You going to the Penny later?"

"No, I'm really exhausted, Trace."

"Come on! You barely spend time with us anymore. What have you been busy with anyway?"

"Dad stuff." She didn't like lying to Traci about anything, especially using her dad as an excuse, but it was the only way she knew to get her off her back. Andy knew Traci would disapprove if she found out what Andy had been doing the past week.

"Oh, okay. So what are you doing on your day off tomorrow?" Traci asked, changing the subject since she knew Andy didn't really want to talk about her dad.

"Nothing special. Just going shopping."

Andy woke up to the delicious smell of coffee and bacon frying on the pan. She gave a big long stretch on the bed before getting up. She took a peek in the crib, but Liv wasn't there anymore.

'_She must have woken up early and Sam took her out.' _Andy checked her watch and realized that it was already 8:30 in the morning. She walked out of the room to the kitchen where she found Sam feeding Liv with some baby food and making funny faces. She laughed, getting Sam's attention.

"I could definitely get used to seeing you like this."

"Well good morning sleepy head!" She walked across the kitchen to the table where Sam placed the car seat. She leaned over and gave Liz a kiss on the head.

"Hey! What about my good morning kiss?"

"You wish, buddy."

"It was worth a try." Sam said, giving her one of his dimpled smiles. This made Andy's heart skip a beat and thoughts of kissing, pushing against the wall and clothes coming off came to mind.

'_Stop it, Andy! You have a boyfriend!'_

'_Who by the way doesn't know that you're secretly raising a child with a different man and sleeping on the said man's apartment. Way to be girlfriend of the year!'_

"We really need to buy Liv some new things. This car seat will simply not do!" She said trying to change the topic to safer waters.

"That's why we're going shopping today, mom." He said teasingly.

Andy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He laughed, raising both his hands.

"What? You sure do act like you're her mom."

"And I suppose you think we're parents now?"

"I can't see why not? We're both raising her, aren't we?"

"Whatever you say, dad."

Sam and Andy had gotten closer the past few days and had been comfortable at teasing each other about parenthood. They just told themselves that they were really good friends. But being really good friends didn't really sit well with the both of them.

Andy had been more confused than she was before. She was moving in with Luke in a couple of months, but here she was, hoping that Luke's case would never end and that she'd be moving in with Sam and Liv instead. Sam on the other hand had been fantasizing about their little family. He had been very happy that Andy had offered to help him with Liv and was even more excited when she started sleeping over. Of course he didn't take advantage of her since it was him who convinced her that Callaghan was a good guy just months before. He loved the idea of Andy being the mother of his children, but he was contented of what they have now. Though he doesn't know until when he can be satisfied with just that.

An hour later they had carefully strapped the car seat at the back seat of Sam's truck and went on their way.

"You know, you should get a different car. This truck really isn't appropriate for a baby."

"What? This is my baby." Sam said sounding all protective of his truck

"Well, this baby isn't your only baby anymore."

"I'll think about it, but don't get any more ideas."

They entered the shopping center and headed straight to Babies R' Us. Andy was so excited to go on this shopping trip with Sam and Liv and every minute she was spending time with them, the harder it is for her to leave. She had gotten to know Sam a little better and realized how little she knew about him. She was seeing a different side to him, a side she slowly begins to love without even realizing it.

"So where do you want to start?" Sam asked looking around the very big store with all the baby paraphernalia they would ever need.

"We could go check out the strollers first so you don't have to carry Liv the whole time."

"It's okay, I love holding her." He turned to face Live and brushed his nose to hers. "Isn't that right, pumpkin?" Liv gave out a cute laugh and put her little hands on Sam's face.

'_Awww…that is so cute.' _Andy's thoughts were cut short when a plump, 50-something sales associate had joined them.

"How can I help you today, Mr. and Mrs.…?"

"Swarek." Sam had filled in before Andy could say anything. She looked at him and gave him a what-are-you-doing look. He just grinned and gave her a wink.

"Ah yes, Mr. and Mrs. Swarek. I'm Tina and I'll be helping you out today."

"We'd like to see some strollers, for our daughter here." Andy said, playing along.

Tina showed them a vast collection of strollers according to style and color. There were different styles to choose from: Travel system strollers, lightweight strollers and full-size strollers. They both decided on the travel system strollers because it seemed most comfortable and it came with a matching car seat with it. They however, couldn't decide on which color to pick.

Andy wanted the traditional pastel pink while Sam didn't want it to be so girly. He had settled on the powder blue one with cute fish designs.

"Sam, you can't put Liv in that. That is obviously for boys!"

"Well, I never pegged you as the girly type, McNally but you are not putting her in that overly pink thing."

Tina cleared her throat. "This is your first child, I assume?" She smiled and didn't wait for them to reply before she suggested other options they might like.

"I have neutral earthy colors here which are not too girly and not to overly masculine which you both might agree on."

Andy and Sam had finally agreed on a gray base with pastel green cushions with outlines of soft brown and pictures of zoo animals.

"I love it!" Andy said as she wrapped her arm around Sam's free arm without realizing it.

"I love you too." Sam whispered so soft that he probably thought Andy didn't hear.

'_What did he say? No…I must've heard it wrong. It's pretty noisy here, with nursery rhymes blaring from the speakers and girl friends squealing about every other minute at the cutest of things. I'll just assume he said I love it too.'_

"Let's put Liv in and see if she likes it."

Andy let go of Sam's arm as he lowered Liv in. She instantly bounced on the stroller, cooing at the different foam animals that were hanging from the top. She tried to reach them and laughed as the little animals swing back and forth as Sam pushed the stroller forward.

"I guess she loves it too."

"Anything else I can help you with, Mr. and Mrs. Swarek?"

"Yes, in fact there is. Is it okay if we leave the car seat here for a while? We still have a lot of baby stuff we need to choose and buy."

"Well, let's get going then. This is going to be a very long day."

A couple of hours later, they had finally completed their list of things to buy: a highchair, walker, rubber mats for Liv's room since she was learning to crawl, an automatic swing, rubber spoons, plates, sippy cups, a play mat with a soft gym, other age appropriate toys and clothes.

Andy had enjoyed choosing really cute outfits for Liv. It was like dressing up her own real life doll. Sam was enjoying himself too, loving every time Andy finds a clever outfit for their "baby". Some outfits she chose were a little over the top like the really wide headband with a really big flower stuck on it. She reasoned that it was supposed to keep the baby's head warm. He only gave in because he knew that it would make her happy. And he was happy if she was.

From the shopping center, they walked to the nearby gelato shop that Andy insisted on. She said it was the best one in town. They were walking side by side while Sam pushed the stroller with one hand. Andy was swinging her arms happily when she accidentally brushed it along Sam's free hand. The next thing she knew was both their hands were intertwined together. She didn't tell him off or remove her hand from his. She just smiled at how natural things come to them.

'_What the hell are you doing, Swarek? You know she has a boyfriend right?' _Sam looked at their hands. She didn't take it out. _'That has to be a sign, right?'_ He held on to her a little tighter knowing that it could end any minute_. 'All I want is for this dream to last a little longer.'_

They had gotten their gelato and decided to sit outside. It was a beautiful day and the weather was perfect to be outdoors. Sam gave Liv some fruit puffs he had packed that morning and put it on the little tray in front of the stroller. They were talking funny and playing with Liv when two old ladies passed by.

"Oh! Isn't she a cutie." One said as she got a closer look at Liv.

"I can see why. She has some good looking parents." Andy blushed at the other lady's comment.

The old ladies made small talk with them, asking about Liv and commenting how sweet a couple Andy and Sam made.

"I can see why they would think that Liv is your daughter. She's beginning to look like you. I mean with the black hair and those deep piercing eyes." Andy said when the ladies were out of earshot.

"They seem to think that she looks a bit like you too…you think I have deep piercing eyes?" Sam asked teasingly.

Andy jokingly hit his arm when her phone rang. She answered the phone without checking the caller id.

"Hello?" Sam noticed instantly that her smile had disappeared.

"Oh, hi Luke. You're back?" _Figures, it was Callaghan. Nice end to this amazing day. _Sam thought bitterly.

"No, I'm not at the station. I have my day off today."

"Later? Uh…" She looked at Sam. "I guess dinner later would be fine. Okay. Bye."

Sam took a deep breath._ 'I guess it's time to wake up from this dream.'_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey! Sorry it took me so long to update…I have been super busy this week and I have been dying to work on this, but my schedule simply didn't allow me. Of course, I got to write little bits in what free time I had, but when I put it together it simply will not do!

pink cherri: thank you for your lovely suggestions. I could definitely use some of those…I know how writer's block can be such a pain, but I have a perfect remedy for that. All I have to do is read one of my really boring medical books and presto! I'd be inspired to write again in a couple of hours.

Anyway, just to clarify, the whole chapter happens on the same night, except for the flashbacks.

I hope you like it! And please don't forget to review…good or bad, I'd love to read it :D

I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE

* * *

It had been days after her dinner with Luke and she was still feeling guilty about it. She couldn't stop thinking about that night or whatever happened after that. Andy sighed deeply and took a swig at her drink. She was at the Penny with Luke and she can see his gorgeous face, but she couldn't help but think of someone else. Luke was saying something about the case they just solved that day and he was excited about it too. Andy was looking at him and nodding as if she was understanding every word he was saying but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to concentrate.

_~flashback~_

_Luke had taken Andy to that fancy Italian restaurant. He was telling her the cases he had worked on when he was away and she tried so hard to be interested and failed terribly. Luke had said how much he missed being with her and all she could do was give him a little smile. He was charming in every sense that night, but it wasn't just working for her_

_After dinner, Luke took her back to his apartment and started kissing her when they were inside. His hands were all over her and found their way to the zipper at the back of her dress. That was when she gently pushed him away._

"_What's wrong, Andy?"_

"_Nothing. I'm not just up for it right now."_

"_Is something on your mind?"_

"_I don't really want to talk about it. Can we just sleep?"_

"_You know I miss you right?"_

_In a matter of minutes, Luke had fallen asleep with his back to Andy. She had been tossing and turning for hours. She tried to sleep, tried to convince herself that she was okay, but in fact she was not._

_She got up, gathered her belongings and hurried out the door without even looking back._

_The chilly air hit her face as she was walking down the street. She continued walking, not knowing where she was headed. She knew she had to clear her head. She needed answers to those questions she had been asking herself so long ago._

_She looked up and realized the street she was in was the one she got to know so well over the past few days. She knocked on his door, hoping that he would answer._

_~end of flashback~_

"So what's new with you, Sammie?" Oliver raised his voice so Sam could here through the noisy crowd of the Penny.

"What's that supposed to mean?" That was the first time he had gone to the Penny after shift since he had gotten Liz. He had finally hired a baby sitter and given in to the pleas of his friends. He was sitting at the bar with Jerry, Oliver and Noelle, with a scotch at hand. He was already irritated by the sight in front of him and here was his supposed friends adding insult to injury.

"Well you always seem so busy now." Jerry commented.

"Seems like we haven't seen you in ages. It's like you just went undercover again." Noelle added.

"I know we're friends and everything, but what I do with my personal life is my business."

"So you're definitely sleeping with McNally, right?" Both Jerry and Noelle looked at Oliver sharply.

"What?" Sam exclaimed as Noelle smacked the back of Oliver's head.

"Ow! That hurt, Noelle!"

"That's your fault! Didn't we agree on easing into the subject?"

"You see, you and McNally have been MIA for a couple of days. Nobody has seen both of you after shift. So everybody has been kind of thinking that you were together anyway especially with Luke away for a couple of days…"

"What?" This time Sam choked a little on his scotch. Sure, he was attracted to Andy ever since he laid his eyes on her and he never tried to hide it, but he knew she had a boyfriend. He wasn't that type of guy. _'Well, except for that part where you held her hand one time. Oh! And said I love you although she didn't hear it.'_ At least that's what he thought of himself. Maybe if Andy made the first move then he wouldn't be able to say no, but Sam respected her. He wants her to be happy and if being happy is being with Luke, then he'll just have to live with it. He was her friend, her partner and he had to back her up no matter what.

"Look, McNally and I haven't been doing whatever your crazy little minds are getting at. The reason I've been so busy lately is because I've got a kid. A 7 almost 8 month old kid at home. And yes, it's been exhausting so forgive me if I'd rather head home than drink late into the night."

"What?" The three of them said in unison. Now they were shocked at Sam's confession.

"Long story short. Sarah got into an accident and named me as her daughter's legal guardian. So I'm still getting used to raising a kid."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sammy." Both Jerry and Oliver gave him a supportive pat on the back.

"So, you're a dad now."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Sam looked over a couple of tables to the back. He could see Luke jabbering away to Andy. He could tell that she was the least bit interested although she looked otherwise_. 'Why did things have to be so complicated between us?'_ Sam fell silent as the other three continued to talk about that day's events.

_~flashback~_

_It was 1:30 am when Sam had finally put Liv to sleep. It was the first night that Andy wasn't there to help him and he had a very hard time. Liv was very uncooperative. She refused her bottle when it was feeding time and she was fighting sleep. It was as if she could feel that Andy wasn't there. _

_She had fallen asleep on the bed Andy used after hours of endless crying. Sam lay down beside her. He was tired too, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He looked at the little baby beside him and gave her a soft kiss on her head. There were a lot of things in his mind, but one thing he was sure of. He was already missing Andy McNally._

_A couple more minutes of staring into empty space, Sam was finally able to close his eyes. At that moment, he felt very tired and worn out. That was when he heard a knock on the door. He tried to ignore it, but whoever was knocking was very persistent. _

"_This better be go-" He said before he opened the door completely. "good."_

"_McNally? What are you doing here?" He looked at her closely and noticed that she was slightly shivering. She didn't have any coat on and she was wearing a tiny excuse for a dress. She was holding her high heeled shoes._

"_Jeez McNally, did you walk barefoot?" She didn't say anything, just nodded in response._

"_From where?" Sam knew the answer to his own question. Of course she was with Callaghan. He had called Andy earlier, inviting her to dinner to celebrate the success of the case he worked on._

"_Can I come in?" _

_Sam stepped aside to let her in. Andy walked straight into Liv's room and sat on the bed. She gave Liv a kiss and carefully transferred her to the crib. They both sat side-by-side on the bed._

"_What's on your mind?" Sam suddenly felt alert, all traces of sleepiness floating away from him._

"_I couldn't sleep. That's all."_

"_Same here. Or maybe because Liv is just giving me a hard time." He smiled, trying to lighten up the conversation, but it had no affect on her whatsoever. _

"_I'm just so used to sleeping here that sleeping somewhere else feels so wrong."_

_Silence. Sam didn't know how to respond to that._

"_Can I stay?"_

"_You know, you don't have to ask. You have been staying here in the past few days."_

_Andy made a move to lay down and Sam stood up to head to his own room when he felt Andy's hand on his arm._

"_Stay with me?"_

_~end of flashback~_

Luke had moved on to a happier topic. The house. She tried to be more interested, but she was just so distracted especially since she was stealing glances at Sam. She felt bad that she couldn't be more excited at the fact that she was gonna move in with him, in a really amazing house and probably start a beautiful future together.

'_Luke is a great guy! He's smart, handsome and he cares about me.' _She said in her mind, trying to convince herself.

'_Yeah, keep telling yourself that.'_

Luke had stopped talking and reached for his ringing phone in his pocket.

"Andy, I'm so sorry. But I really need to go. Double homicide."

"It's okay. I know, it's your job." With that, he stood up and gave Andy a kiss on the cheek. Andy waited for him to leave and gave Sam one last look and exited the Penny.

Sam saw Andy leave and told the others that he was going to call it a night. They said their good-byes and headed out.

"Waiting for me?" He found Andy by the entrance.

"You know I am. Can we go home now?"

After that one fateful night, Andy and Sam had that silent understanding. They were not a couple and they were not sleeping together too, although Andy continued to stay at Sam's place at night. There were unsaid feelings which both are too stubborn to admit or even make the first move. They simply sought comfort in each other's company. They agreed that they were just really close friends. But even they were not convinced by that.

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me! I know the first part is really boring, but I really hate writing something that has anything to do with Luke. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I couldn't get rid of Luke yet. As much as I hate him, I still need him to play a vital role in the story so he's gonna have to stick around. As for Andy and Sam, when I started on this chapter, I wasn't expecting it to end this way. But hey! At least they're not sleeping together while Andy is still in a relationship. I know it's still wrong though…but I promise, Andy will make it right in the following chapters.

Whatever your opinions are, I'd love to read them so please don't forget to review :D


	5. Chapter 5

It was early Sunday morning when Andy woke up. She felt Sam's arm on her waist. He always manages to get past the pillow she would leave in between them before they slept at night. Somehow, Andy wasn't freaked out by the thought that she and Sam had been sharing the bed in Liv's room. Nothing happened anyway. It was just like best friends having sleepovers, only it happens every day in their case.

Sam and Andy were undefined. They knew that they felt something for each other, but they never acted on it. Andy was just afraid of being with the wrong guy that she couldn't decide between Sam and Luke. Luke was the safe choice. He was a gentleman, handsome, smart and he cared for her but there was no chemistry between them. Sam on the other hand is all of Luke and more. She knew she was feeling far more deeper for Sam, but she was just afraid to take the risk because he had the potential to truly break her heart and destroy her.

Sam knew he loved her, truly loved her and he would do anything for her. But he didn't want to pressure her into choosing between him and Luke. He would wait when she was ready to make her own choice, with her own free will. He was happy the way things were between them now, but sometimes he wished that she would just decide already and end the suspense.

Andy gently moved his hand from her waist and got up as slowly as she could so he wouldn't wake up. Liv was soundly sleeping in her crib so she headed out to the kitchen. She started the coffee machine and started to make the pancake batter. She got some blueberries and tossed them into the batter. She served coffee in two cups and finished up the last batch of pancakes browning on the pan when Sam walked out with Liv on his arms.

"That smells good, McNally. It's nice to have breakfast at home once in a while instead of that crap we usually get when we go patrolling." Sam put Liv on the highchair and as soon as he let her go, she started hitting the table that locks her in to make sounds.

"Hey, watch the language mister. We have a baby here." Andy cut the pancake into really small pieces and put bits of it on Liv's table. She picked on piece and excitedly put it in her mouth, exposing two teeth at the bottom.

Sam attacked the blueberry pancakes while Andy gave her attention to Liv, making sure she doesn't stuff the pancake pieces too fast.

"So what do we have planned today?" She asked Sam as she handed Liv her sippy cup.

"I was planning on finally doing her room. I mean, we got the stuff a while back but we never have time to fix it up. What do you say?"

"Are you asking me to do manual labor?" She asked jokingly.

"Well you were the one saying that a baby needs a proper nursery and insisted on buying all that stuff."

"I'm kidding, Sam. Of course I'll help you. Who knows how it's gonna look like if you're gonna do it on your own."

A while later, Andy and Sam had changed into their working clothes. Both of them had donned shorts. Andy had opted for the black tank top while Sam wore his old training shirt.

Andy put Liv on her walker and leaving many distractions with her in one corner while Sam took out some stuff so they could start painting the walls. They used the no scent paint so that Liv could stay in the room while they worked on it. If the walls don't dry, then they could always stay in Sam's room.

Sam and Andy had agreed to paint the room pastel green since it was the only color they agreed on as most of Liv's stuff. Andy lined the floor with old news paper while Sam poured the paint on a flat rectangular tray to get the rollers some paint. It wasn't a big room so they were able to finish the primary coat in no time. They were halfway done with the second coat when Liv started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong pumpkin? Getting bored?" Andy put the roller on the floor and lifted Liv out of the walker. Andy had gotten so accustomed to Sam calling Liv 'Pumpkin' that she had taken on the nickname too. Kinda like when Sam used to call her 'Bambi' when she was a rookie.

"Why don't you go down and make us something to eat while I finish up here? It's almost lunch time anyway, I'm sure she's hungry."

"Okay, I'll see you down stairs."

Andy turned on the tv and put some cartoons on. She sat Liv down on the carpet and sat beside the toddler. Liv's full attention was at the tv when a certain purple dinosaur appeared on the screen. Andy smiled. Liv was growing up so fast. Her thick black hair always reminded her of Sam. Sometimes she even forgot that Liv wasn't actually Sam's daughter and that she wasn't the mom. Being here made her feel that she is a part of this family, that everything they have is real. She had been in Liv's life the day Sam got her. She had been here for the many firsts: first crawl, first syllable uttered, first time she stood up by herself and a whole lot more. Andy was afraid of the time that Sam wouldn't need her anymore, the time when she will be forced back to her other reality where things are not so simple and perfect. She sighed deeply remembering that her reality had Luke in it and no Sam and Liv. How can she ever go back to that world when everything here is so perfect? She had gotten so used to this life and she is so much happier this way. Sam and Andy didn't have a relationship, but it sure felt like it. They didn't have to say anything, they just felt it.

Andy stood up and headed to the kitchen since Liv was so distracted with Barney. She could see Liv through the counter so she prepared ham and cheese sandwiches for Sam and her while she constantly checked Liv.

Sam was beaming proudly when he finished the last coat of paint. He was cleaning up the painting materials when he heard Andy shout his name from the living room. He rushed out of the room hoping nothing bad had happened.

"Sam! Hurry!" His heart was beating fast now. What if something happened?

He got to the living room and saw Andy kneeling on the floor, her eyes a bit watery.

"What happened? Where's Liv?"

"Look Sam, she's walking by herself." Andy pointed to where Liv was doing little, unsteady baby steps. Sam also dropped to his knees to be leveled with Liv.

"Come to daddy, Pumpkin." Liv slowly walked toward Sam and almost fell before reaching his arms. He caught her just before she hit the floor and gave her a nice big hug. Sam looked so happy at that moment that Andy couldn't help but grab her camera phone and snap a picture. That memory was priceless and she was glad she had been there when it happened.

They had eaten their sandwiches on the on the living room floor while Liv got the hang of walking a couple of steps on her own. She would talk to them repeatedly saying one syllable sounds and would laugh occasionally, exploring the living room. Sam always interacted with Liv, talking back to her in her language and making funny faces at her which Andy loved so much. This shows a side of Sam that she doesn't normally see when he's in uniform.

"To celebrate this very special occasion, I made cupcakes!" Andy declared happily as she stood up and headed to the kitchen to grab them from the oven.

"I didn't know you could bake, McNally." He called out to her while playing with Liv

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." She came back with a cupcake with what appears to be whipped cream as the icing and drizzled with chocolate syrup and a strawberry on top. Sam raised a brow at her cupcakes.

"Okay fine, I didn't make them from scratch. I just got the ones that all you have to do is add milk and butter and just stuff it in the oven."

"I figured. I know you don't cook."

"What? I do too!" Andy protested and sat beside Sam on the floor.

"I made breakfast this morning!"

"Making pancakes is not cooking. If you notice, I'm always the one cooking and when it's your turn, it either pizza or Chinese take out!" Sam grinned at her. "Am I right, McNally?"

"Well, that's because you make such delicious foods. I could get used to eating it every day." She leaned in closer to him.

"Admit it, you so love my cooking that you simply refuse to leave my apartment." He said, mirroring her actions.

Andy knew that it was dangerous flirting with him, but she could never resist. As their heads drew closer, she knew that she should just back away but she just wanted it so bad. Instead, she grabbed a cupcake and lightly smashed the icing on his face. To her surprise, Sam did the same thing and a pair of little hands were helping him spread the cream all over her face.

They had a fun afternoon that day with all the bonding moments the three of them had. Liv had fallen asleep after all the walking around she did. It was dark when they finished putting the room in order. The walls were painted pastel green and everything inside matched beautifully. She got to hang pink letters spelling "OLIVIA" near Liv's crib which was at the far end of the room, with a mobile attached to it. The floor was covered with colorful rubber mats and a chest of Liv's toys stood at the corner with stuffed animals on top. They also had this little obstacle course they got so that Liv could practice walking with something to hold on to. Her walker and battery operated swing were on the other corner.

Andy lowered Liv to the crib as Sam turned on that colorful light thing that made different shapes around the room.

"It's beautiful Sam." They stood by the doorway, admiring the room.

"Yeah, it is." They started to walk away from the room before Sam said anything else.

"Since the bed in Liv's room is out, you can use the one in my room and I'll just crash on the couch."

"Sam, it's okay. I mean, we have been sharing the bed for days." Andy knew she was playing with fire and that someday she was gonna get burned by it. She just wanted to savor the might be last days she has with him. She had a feeling that this was gonna blow up in her face anytime soon. She loved the feel of Sam beside her, his arms around her when she woke up and the fact that he was the last thing she saw when she fell asleep and the first thing when she wakes up.

'_This is just pretend, Andy. Kind of like that undercover stint.' _She lay on her side, facing him. He was already asleep.

'_He probably doesn't feel the same way.'_ She sighed, disappointment setting in.

'_I mean, we are friends and I'm happy that we are-but, I don't know. And I have a boyfriend!'_

She was doing that mental debate thing again when she heard Liv cry through the baby monitor that was in the nightstand. Andy got up and headed to Liv's room and took her out from the crib. She wouldn't stop crying. Usually Liv would calm down when either Andy or Sam would pick her up. Andy took her to Sam's room. Sam woke up to Liv's loud cries so he turned the bedside lamp on. He took Liv from Andy and tried to get her to relax.

"McNally, she's burning up. Do you think we should take her to the hospital?" He asked, a worried look on his face.

"Let me check her temperature. It might not be that high." She got the thermometer from the bathroom and used it on Liv's ear.

"101.5 F." Andy read out loud.

"It's elevated but not that high. Wait, let me ask Traci what to do. Leo always got fever when he was young."

Andy got her phone and dialed Traci's number. It rang a couple of times before she heard Traci's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Who is it?" Andy could hear another voice in the background_. 'Probably Jerry.'_

"Traci, can I ask you something?"

"Andy? You know it's 1:30 in the morning right?"

"I know and I'm sorry to wake you, but I need your help. When Leo was around 9 months old, he got sick all the time right?"

"Yeah…" She trailed off with a questioning tone at the end. "Andy what is this about?"

"Did you know why he got sick? And what did you do to make him feel better?"

"Around that age, their teeth start to come out which causes fever, but it's normal. I just give Leo some baby drops. Wait-why are you asking this? And is that a baby I hear crying?"

"Thanks for the help Trace! I'll explain it to you, I promise. I gotta go."

"Andy!" Traci called out, but all she heard was the click of the phone and the dial tone.

Sam had to run out to the nearest 24 hour pharmacy to get Liv some baby drops. It helped with Liv right away since she fell asleep between Sam and Andy. They didn't bother moving her back to her room. Tonight, they were going to be together, the three of them.

Andy yawned_. 'I guess I'm gonna have a long and busy day tomorrow. I have a lot of explaining to do and I know Traci is not gonna be happy about it."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Your reviews fuel me to keep on writing. Thanks :D


	6. Chapter 6

Andy sneaked back into the Barn after shift hoping not to bump into Traci. Traci had already cornered her in the morning, demanding for that explanation. Fortunately for Andy, they were already late for Parade so she promised to explain after shift.

Andy carefully navigated her way through the bullpen.

'_No sign of Traci so far.'_

She gave a sigh of relief when she reached the locker room.

"Are you avoiding me?" Traci said from behind her.

"Jeez Traci! Don't sneak up on me like that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" She turned around to see Traci standing there with her hands on her hips.

"And no, I haven't been avoiding you." Andy said avoiding her best friend's eyes.

"You are such a bad liar."

"I know."

"So are you gonna tell me about it now?"

"I will…but let's not do it here."

Andy and Traci headed out of the station together and decided to talk in Andy's apartment for the privacy. They passed by the liquor store to get red wine as Traci had suggested.

"No, I need something stronger."

"Will tequila do?"

Andy was quiet on the ride home, thinking on how to get Traci to understand her actions. She wouldn't let her off easy.

Andy sat down on the plush carpet of her living room while Traci got the shot glasses. She sat down across Andy and offered her the first shot. Andy took it and closed her eyes as felt the sting of the alcohol down her throat.

"Remember the week after the undercover op Sam and I did where you asked me to go to the Penny and I said that I'd just go home? Well, I didn't." Andy paused and looked at Traci. "I went to Sam's place."

"What?" Traci said a tad bit louder.

"Please, let me finish." This time, Traci took the shot.

"I broke into his apartment and found him with a baby-"

"What?" Andy gave her a warning look. "Oh…sorry. I'll shut up now. This is going to be a long night."

Andy had told Traci every detail of every second she was with Sam and Liv. And by the time she had reached the end of the story, they had both finished the bottle of tequila, leaving them both a little tipsy. It's amazing how alcohol can loosen the tongue. Andy rambled on about Sam and Liv and more about Sam and how he had called her Mrs. Swarek once. They were laughing—a lot. Andy most especially.

"Andy…" Traci was serious for a while. "Why didn't you tell me this 2 months ago?"

"Coz I was afraid that you were gonna tell me to put him on ice again. And the last time I listened to you, well it didn't end well."

"And you suppose this is any better?"

"No, but you have to admit, the ice thing was pretty stupid." Andy rested her head on the sofa and laughed.

"It was, wasn't it?" Traci started laughing too.

After the laughing died down, Traci became serious again, facing Andy. Andy wanted to start laughing again, but knew that this was the time Traci would lecture her for not thinking before she acted.

"Andy, from what you've said, I can tell that Liv is very precious to you. But she is not your child and you're getting so attached to her already." Andy listened intently even though she could feel the heaviness of her head.

"And what about Luke, your boyfriend? Are you forgetting that in a few weeks time, you're gonna be moving in with him or did that just slip your mind? Did you even think about how he would feel if he found out that you had been sleeping over at Sam's place for months? You can't run away from this one, Andy. You need to face this head on."

Andy could feel tears stream down her face. Traci was right. This was a stupid thing to do. Why had it taken her so long to realize? Talking to Traci was like a wake-up call. She'd been dwelling too much on a dream that she had forgotten the reality of it all.

"For what it's worth, I haven't seen you this happy in months. I know that you are just being cautious, but you have to make a choice Andy. Its either you move in with Luke and always be second to his work or continue whatever it is you have with Sam at least you're happy about it. Your call."

* * *

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter…I actually made an outline of what was supposed to go in this chapter, but if I added the other part then it would be too long. Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter so I'll have it up in no time.

I read the first 5 chapters and I apologize for the many typos that I have. I usually write in the dead of the night where I can't sleep, but actually very tired so its easy for my finger to go pressing the wrong key.

I want to thank everybody who continuously support me. I wouldn't have gotten this far into writing this story if it weren't for your very wonderful reviews. So please feel free to give me your thoughts about the story. Good or bad, I'd love to read them :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I got sick and the medicine I've been taking makes me groggy so I had to sleep early at night, thus taking away my only time to write this story. I know that you would probably be disappointed with this chapter so please let me know your thoughts!

**.Naxen****: **thanks for pointing it out! I've been so busy playing the next chapter in my mind that I didn't even re-read that chapter before posting it.

I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE

* * *

Another uneventful day on the streets and lucky for Andy that it was because she had a killer headache. She had regretted finishing off that bottle of tequila when she woke up. But she was also kind of relieved that she did since she was finally able to tell Traci her secret. Traci was right. She can't play pretend with Sam forever. She needed to make a choice.

Andy had been very cranky that morning. Even Sam's charm didn't work on her.

"Whoa! What's with the sunglasses, McNally?" He teased as Andy walked toward the cruiser.

"Headache. Please don't talk."

"Wow. That's a first. You? Asking me not to talk?" Andy just grunted in response as they entered the car.

"Late night rendezvous with your colleague with benefits, I assume?"

"Sam, will you just shut up? I'm not in the mood to play this game with you today."

"Easy McNally, I was only trying to cheer you up."

Andy wasn't cranky just because of bad hangover. Ever since she'd woken up that morning, she was thinking about the choice she'd have to make, and she wasn't entirely sure how to do it.

_**~Andy's thoughts~**_

Sam drove today, as usual. And it's a good thing too because between this headache and very distressing decision, I couldn't concentrate on anything else anyway and it's not as if he'd let me drive. And thank God that it was a really slow day, so slow that we didn't have to use the sirens. Maybe God just feels sorry for me. I mean, it's bad enough that I have to start this day with a headache and now I have to end it with another headache plus possibly a heartbreak.

Sam was right about me talking too much. Here I am, mouth closed but still I keep rambling in my mind. So, Luke or Sam? Sam or Luke? How do I even choose? It's not like I'm eating in a restaurant and deciding what to order. This could be a life changing decision. My happiness is at stake here. Wow! I really talk too much, don't I? No wonder Sam complains when I start talking. Now I'm giving my headache a headache!

Back to business.

Luke. He's a great guy, handsome, smart and dedicated-to his work. He's predictable and stable and I need that in my life. He has his sweet moments, but work will always come first. He loves me. I know he does. He even bought a house for us. If that doesn't say how much he loves me, then I do not know what does. And besides, I love him too…I think, sort of anyway. Although I haven't said it back yet. In short, Luke is the safe choice. But safe isn't always the best, is it? No, safe is best! Absolutely!

Sam. Well, Sam is Sam. He's great. He's my partner. He knows me well and I trust him with my life. What more can I ask for? I'm terrified to be with him, but that's what makes it fun. That's what he said anyway. But Sam, I understand why I'm so attracted to him. I've always fallen in love with his type and they always manage to break my heart. How is he any different from them? Maybe he's the one this time…the right kind of wrong for me. But that's what I said the last time. And look where it got me. It made me make that stupid promise not to fall inlove with that kind again. How can it be wrong when everything feels so right?

That's where Luke comes in and now I'm back where I've started! All this thinking is going nowhere. I guess I'll just have to do it.

Sam knew that Andy was deep in thought. It wasn't just some headache bothering her. He tried his best not to make any remarks just to get her to talk. How he missed hearing her voice. They had lunch at some diner and even though they were sitting at the corner booth, Sam noticed how distracted she was. Not once did she say anything, only that dazed look she had occasionally. Sam wanted to know what she was thinking. He was getting worried now. In the months that they'd both ridden together, she was never this quiet for so long. He let her be, trusting that Andy would bring it up on her own. He didn't want her to feel pushed and clam up again. He was there silently supporting her whatever it was.

Andy felt Sam nudge her a little, breaking her train of thought.

"What?" That was when she noticed that the engine was no longer on and that they were back at the Barn's parking lot.

"Shift's over. Unless you want us to go drive around again."

"Oh…I guess I was a little distracted today, huh?"

"Just a little?"

"Okay, I guess it's a lot!" Andy's mouth curved into a little smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not right now. You should go pick up Liv."

"Are you coming with me? I was planning to cook my deliciously famous mac'n cheese tonight. Are you in?"

"Sam…" Sam knew that tone in her voice. And it wasn't always good when she used it. "I don't think I can come and stay at your place anymore…I mean, you can handle Liv on your own now, right? You don't need me anymore."

She turned her back as tears started to fall from her eyes. She walked away leaving Sam anchored to the ground not knowing what just happened.

* * *

**A/N**: So? I know you hate me right now, but this is almost at its end and I didn't want to end it so soon. So much for my fun and happy fanfic! Drama always manages to sneak into my writings.

Whatever you think, please don't forget to review. I would love to read your opinions, good or bad :D


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE

Sam had been pacing the outside of the female locker room for a couple of minutes now. When Andy didn't come out and he was sure that no one else was in there, he stepped in without even knocking. Andy had changed out of her uniform and was standing in front of her locker

"McNally…" Andy turned her head away from Sam and discreetly wiped away the tear stains left on her face. He walked toward her and she tried to move away. He placed his arms on both her sides, leaning on the locker and trapping her in. She looked down to avoid looking directly into his deep, dark eyes.

"Andy…look at me." His voice was calm, but inside all his emotions were in turmoil. He knew that this was his only chance to change Andy's mind after what she said. He knew she was running away again from the possibility of them being together. He knew she was scared, he was too. He was putting his everything on the line. What if after this Andy would still say no? His heart was beating rapidly as he tried to put into words what he felt. This was his one chance to say it so it better work.

Sam lifted Andy's chin with his right hand until they were looking at each other, their faces only inches apart.

"Why are you fighting so hard to push me away? You know I have feelings for you…I may have not been vocal about it, but I show you, make you feel it every day. I know you can feel it too."

"Sam…" Her eyes started to water. "I have a boyfriend."

"I know you do. But is he what you want?" She didn't answer, she threw him a question instead.

"Why the hell do you care? You were the one saying that he is a good, dependable guy." She tried very hard to control the tears from falling, her throat hurt and her voice was shaky.

"Because I thought that you would be happy with him. And I'm happy if you are. But I realized that it wasn't enough anymore. I've been lying to myself, telling myself that I'd be okay with that because I didn't want to make things more complicated than it is already. And then Liv came and you were there and you made me fall in love with you all over again."

" I'm moving in with him next week."

Andy saw his jaw clench and a look of hurt in his eyes. She could feel the muscles tense in his arms. He closed his eyes and punched the locker behind her. Andy was unable to hold back the tears anymore as they cascaded down her face.

"Andy…don't move in with him. I love you. I have been from the day you took me down outside that crack house."

Andy looked at his eyes that were full of emotion. Why did he have to barge in here and make a mess of everything again?

"You are so unfair! You can't just-" Andy was cut off when Sam covered her mouth with his. She didn't push him away, instead she relaxed in his arms and melted into him. She reciprocated his kiss, slow at first and then full of passion, both of them lost in the moment.

After feeling Sam's lips on her, she suddenly realized how much she missed it. How much she loved it when he kissed her like that. She didn't want to stop. She just wanted it to go on and on, but that was just wishful thinking. She knew she had to stop. It wasn't right, but she just couldn't bring herself too.

There was a knock on the door and she abruptly pushed him away.

"Andy? You ready to go?" Luke called out from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I have to go." Andy quickly stuffed her things in the bag and closed her locker. She gave Sam one last look before walking out of the door and leaving Sam Swarek behind for the second time that day.

Sam had seen her walk away twice that day. She just turned her back and walked away. He tried, but she still chose Luke. All he wanted was to drown his sorrows in scotch, but remembered that there was a little girl waiting for him. That little girl was his life now. He'll just have to forget about Andy and live that life. But he knew it was impossible. He had been in too deep before realizing that he had fallen hard for his partner.

Sam waited for the water to boil before putting in the macaroni. He prepared the cheese sauce hurriedly and looked down at Liv who was playing with some of her toys on the floor. Liv had grown up so fast. She could walk a bit now and utter some syllables. Sam couldn't help but remember the day he got her and he was so lost on what to do. Andy had been there every step of the way. Every memory he had with Liv will always be remembered with Andy and now it was just going to be the two of them.

'_Stop torturing yourself, Swarek. Forget about her. She made her choice. Now make yours.'_

Liv was looking at him curiously as he put the dish inside the oven. She walked toward him and gave his leg a hug.

"Hey pumpkin!" That caught him off guard and broke his thoughts on Andy. He picked her up and gave her a long, tight hug until he could feel her wriggling in his arms. He sat down on the carpeted floor of the living room with her sitting on his lap. Liv was pulling on Sam's shirt trying to stand on him and reach his face.

"So…it's just the two of us now." Liv had managed to reach his face now. She was talking to him too, although he didn't understand her baby words. It gave him comfort that at least one girl in his life will never leave him.

"Better get used to it coz Andy isn't coming back anymore." At the mere mention of Andy's name, images of her walking away flashed through his head. He shut his eyes trying to push those thoughts away and replace it with happy thoughts of Liv and how he'd come love being a father. But that didn't really help since Andy was always there with Liv. Then he heard her utter words that made his heart melt.

"Dada."

"What did you say?" Sam opened his eyes to see a smiling Liv face-to-face.

"Dadadadada" She bounced up and down on his lap. Sam smiled and suddenly forgot all about that happened today. Liv put her tiny arms around Sam's neck as she tried to hug him.

He will always treasure this moment with Liv. It was his first milestone with Liv without Andy. Sam realized that he could definitely do this, he had to. For the sake of his now-daughter.

* * *

A/N: Please don't forget to review! Your reviews are all I live for. They fill the void of my very boring life!

Anyway, I'll be uploading the next chapter in a few hours after finalizing it :D


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE

Andy managed to wipe her tears and plastered a fake, happy smile on her face when she went to meet Luke's waiting arms outside the locker room.

"Ready to go?"

Andy hugged Luke in response and he lovingly put his arms around her. She tried to feel Luke's body against hers but it seemed awkward, kind of out of place.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She didn't hug him because she missed Luke. It was more like convincing herself that she did the right thing, chose the right person.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. I just have a really bad migraine." Luke gave her a kiss on the forehead as he laced his fingers with hers.

"Let's go home then."

It was a quiet drive since Luke never really turned on the radio to listen to music and he was silent, concentrating on the road before him. Andy had noticed before that Luke didn't like to talk when he was driving. This left Andy to her thoughts.

'_Why do I need to constantly fake it with Luke? I care for him, he cares for me. Why can't it be that simple?'_

'_Because caring isn't enough anymore.'_

Vivid images of Sam and Liv appeared in her head. She then realized how everything came naturally to them and that those days spent with Sam and Liv were her happiest.

'_Sam's the one. You love him.'_

'_No!' _ It was a good thing that Luke was so concentrated into driving that he didn't notice how Andy's facial expressions violently changed from one thing to another.

'_Coward! Why do you have to fight it? Just jump of that stupid cliff already and take the risk.'_

She shook her head trying to clear her mind from the mental conversation she just had with herself. She looked out the window and realized that they were not in the city anymore. All she could see were trees and she knew where they were headed. She had been on this road before, but she needed to ask.

"Luke, where are we going?"

"To our house, of course. I got the keys today. We could start moving in right away."

"Oh…" Andy tried to be enthusiastic about it, but it was obvious in her voice that she wasn't.

Luke unlocked the door and turned on the light. He was holding Andy's hand as they entered. Andy was a little bit uneasy. Could she still back out now that the place was theirs?

"So what do you think of our new place?" They walked pass the beautifully designed living room where the glass windows overlooked the ravine and the wonderful city lights and into the highly modernized kitchen. It was complete with state of the art appliances.

"It's…" She looked around and sat on the barstool at the kitchen counter. "lovely."

"Somehow, I'm not convinced. What's on your mind, Andy?"

Luke stood across the counter from her and taking her hand in his as he drew circles on her palm with his thumb.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?" Confusion was evident on his face.

"Move in with you." Andy looked down to avoid his gaze as she slowly drew back her hand. Luke was silent, but she could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her to say more.

"You're a great guy, perfect and all that. But maybe you're just not perfect for me. It doesn't feel right anymore. I mean, I keep on telling myself that I want to be with you, but that's not normal, is it?"

"No, it's not. You don't have to force yourself, Andy."

She looked at Luke and almost suddenly her big, brown eyes started to fill with tears even though she tried to hold it back. She didn't want to hurt Luke, but she knew that she would end up doing just that no matter what she does. If she did stay with Luke, she would still hurt him because her heart would always belong to another and Luke knew that.

"I've known for a while…" He paused, wiping Andy's tears with his thumb. "about you and Swarek."

"What?"

"C'mon! The way that you look at each other? That was a dead giveaway. And people have been talking about you staying at his place when I was out of town."

"I'm sorry Luke, but it's not what it sounds. He needed help with his niece, a baby. Nothing happened between us." She talked fast, slightly panicked while trying to explain to Luke what really happened. She didn't want him to get the impression that she was cheating on him if he still hadn't thought that.

"Calm down, Andy. Give me some credit. I'm a detective, it's my job to find things out." He sighed and walked over to Andy's side. "I'm glad that you still chose to work things out with me even though it was obvious where you wanted to be."

"But if you knew for a while, why did you still buy this house for us?"

"I was kind of hoping to win you back, hoping that you would choose me in the end. But I know when I'm defeated."

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I've been lying to myself for the longest time now. It was stupid, I know. I was just too afraid of admitting it to myself." He moved closer to encase her in a comforting hug, stroking her hair.

"Hey, don't apologize. I guess when you meet the right one, that's it. You just get that feeling, right? I'm sorry I wasn't that one for you, Andy."

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter as promised. There! I hope you guys are happy now that they've broken up. Sorry if it's a little boring. Like I said, I don't really like to write about Luke and I guess I don't have much to work with since he's boring in the show anyway (sorry to all the Luke lovers out there!). But as much as I dislike the Andy-Luke pairing, I couldn't very well make him the bad guy as I had originally thought. He is indeed a good guy, I'm just a little biased because I can't wait for Sam and Andy to be together for real in the show.

Anyway, please don't forget to review. You make me really happy if you do. And it's all I look forward to when I get home in the afternoon. So good or bad, let me know your thoughts! Can't wait to read 'em :D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hey guys! I apologize if it took me a little longer to update this time. I had been helping with the Halloween preparations and I am dead tired when I get home. And then there was my little sister who wanted me to do her witch make-up so I had to practice different looks on her until she decided what she wanted. I had to chaperone her while she went on trick or treating with her friends. I just got back home, actually and worked on this so i could finally update. Yay for all the chocolates i got!

Anyway, this is the second to the last chapter and then an epilogue would follow. I already have ideas for my next fic, but I promise that I would finish this first before starting on the new one :D

I'm sooo happy and thankful to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Yay! 99 reviews…so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it too. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :D

I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE

* * *

Luke dropped Andy off at her place after having talked a little while. It wasn't awkward the way Andy thought it would be. She thought that he would be pissed at having a new house with no girlfriend to move in with, but he was actually pretty understanding about the whole thing. Apparently he felt her drifting away and all the more reason he wanted to hold on to her especially when it was Swarek he was up against. They weren't exactly the best of friends even when they were still in the Academy.

He would remember how he and Sam would always compete with each other, neck-to-neck at almost everything. Of course both of them were at the top of their class. But Sam always got a little more attention because he tends to color outside the lines and challenge his superiors. Luke on the other hand was the model student, the cookie cutter cop who was always by the book, which didn't exactly make him as popular as Sam had been.

In the end, they had to work in the same place. Differences aside, they were both good cops, but they'd rather stay away from each other.

All Andy could think of was Sam. But she owed it to Luke to at least make things better by parting as friends. She didn't want to be selfish anymore. She was unfair to Luke for leading him on, making him believe that she was committed to their relationship 100%. So she was making things right even if all she could offer in return was her sincere friendship.

Luke drove off as she unlocked the door to her apartment. It was a mess. She turned on the lights and took in her surroundings, trying to remember her life before things got complicated. It didn't feel like home to her anymore. Something was missing. And she knew what it was.

'_What are you doing standing around here for? Go get him before it's too late!'_

Andy grabbed her jacket and dashed out the door. She was thankful that she decided to wear her running shoes to work that morning.

She ran as fast as she could hoping that it was not too late. Andy tried to remember exactly what she had said to Sam, visualizing what she had done that day. But the chilly wind on her face and the burning pain she now felt on her legs from running disrupted her train of thought. All she could remember was the hurt look of Sam's face before she turned her back on him. She was exhausted and her mind was telling her to stop already, but her heart told her otherwise. She couldn't stop now, not when she might've messed up her only chance at happiness. This is what she wanted; it only took her a while to realize that this was worth the risk. She was risking everything now, hoping that he was still waiting for her.

Andy finally reached the familiar street. She slowed down, feeling all her strength leave her. She was in front of his door, but it seems her energy was totally depleted to even knock. She was breathing heavily, trying to replace the oxygen she had used up. She brought her hand up to knock as she composed herself. She knocks a couple of times but there was no answer. She looked into the window, but no lights were turned on. Even Liv's colorful nightlight wasn't on. She checked her watch.

'_It's not even eleven yet. Sam couldn't have gone to sleep.' _

She looked around and realized that his parking spot was vacant. She took out her phone and dialed his number like she had done so many times before. It rang a couple of times until it finally went into voicemail. She listened a bit to Sam's voice in his prerecorded message before she hung up. She dialed another number, listened to it ring until it was answered.

"Andy? What's up?" Andy could here loud music in the background. Traci was still at the Penny.

"Trace…is…Sam…there?" She asked in between breaths.

"No. Jerry said he went directly home after shift. Are you okay?"

"No…yes! I don't know…"

"Okay, try to breathe deeply to steady your breathing. Calm down and tell me everything."

Andy sat down on Sam's front steps and followed Traci's instructions.

"Long story short. I broke up with Luke and ran to Sam's apartment from my place only to find him not here. I messed up big time, Trace." As her words sink in, tears started to form in her eyes. Traci heard her trying to suppress a sob and knew that she was breaking down yet again.

"Andy, I want you to stay there, okay? I'm going to pick you up." She nodded her head in response even though Traci couldn't see her and hung up.

A couple of minutes later, she saw Jerry's car at the end of the street. Traci went down running to her and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"Stay at my place tonight. You still have some clothes there." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and followed Traci into the car.

Andy had woken up feeling a lot worse than when she had fallen asleep. All she wanted was to tell Sam everything she had been bottling up inside her, the things she desperately ignored the past months. It was stupid to push Sam away when in truth, he was more solid and dependable than Luke ever will be. Sure, being involved with him would probably be a rollercoaster ride, but she knew that he would always be there. Sam was just that kind of person. She could trust him with her life and now she knew that she could with her heart too, that is if he'd still have it.

"Oh Traci, I may have pushed away the greatest things that has ever happened in my life."

They were having coffee in Traci's kitchen, passing the time when they would leave for work.

"Hey, don't say that until you and Sam talked."

"But what if he won't talk to me anymore?"

"Then you'll find a way to make him. You're Andy McNally for crying out loud! And Andy McNally never gives up." Andy gave a small smile. Traci always knew what to say in times like these. She was lucky to have Traci as her best friend, her voice of reason when self doubt took over.

There was a click on the door and Jerry entered. He sat next to Traci on the table.

"I dropped by Sam's place before coming here. He wasn't there.

Andy looked at her cup, deep in thought as to where Sam might've gone. And then at an instant, the light bulb in her head came on. And Traci could tell that she came up with something.

"Trace! I need your car and your GPS."

"Where are you going? We have work!"

"I'll call in sick today, but I really need your car. As in right now."

"Fine, take it. I'll just hitch a ride with Jerry, if that still isn't obvious."

"Thanks, Trace. I owe you."

"Drive safely!" With that, Andy grabbed the keys to the car and hurried toward the door. But before she could totally vanish behind it, Traci called out. "Go get your man, McNally."

"Don't worry, I will!" Andy gave one last wave, leaving Traci and Jerry to their coffee.

* * *

so where do you think she's going? anyway, don't forget to review. it would really, really make me super happy :D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I apologize for updating so long. I've been sidetracked with this anime I was watching. I just couldn't get myself to write this until I've finished watching all the episodes. It seems like I've lost that fluffy feeling of Andy and Sam. I just miss watching the show for real even though I keep watching RB episodes all over again. I seriously cannot wait for season 2!

The cemetery, I googled it, the bell tower too although the description of the place was totally made up. I just found one picture which wasn't very much anyway but it said it was a historical site and the like, very beautiful.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and even if you don't just drop me a review to tell me your thoughts. It would be very much appreciated.

I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE

* * *

Andy called the precinct and gave in some lame excuse of having the flu and wouldn't be able to come in for work today. She ended the call and used her phone to search for the address online. When she found what she was looking for, she entered the data on Traci's GPS and started to drive off.

She encountered mild traffic on the way since most people were already headed for work. It was a two hour drive outside Toronto to reach her destination. Two hours to think about what she was going to say to him when she finds him—if she finds him.

It was out of impulse that she jumped in the car unprepared, no plan whatsoever, to go chase the man she finally realized she loves. And she wasn't even sure if he was there. But something in her gut told her that he was and if there's one thing she learned from Sam after being partnered with him for several months was to always trust her gut. And her gut was shouting at her, telling her he was definitely there.

Something funny was going on in her tummy. It was probably her gut telling her to hurry or butterflies wanting to break free and it was making her nervous. She was feeling all sorts of emotions at the same time. She was excited to see Sam, happy that he was the one, angry that she made a lot of bad choices, anxious of how he'd react and scared of how things would end up.

Her thoughts were going on overdrive, playing every possible scenario. She could hear the steady hum of the engine and the noises coming from the traffic, but her thoughts were louder. She turned on the radio to try and distract herself, but turned it off almost instantly.

It was a silent drive with only the GPS programmed voice informing her that it was a mile to her destination. She adjusted her speed to the town's speed limit and looked around. It was beautiful, but she was unfamiliar with the place. This was the first time she had come here. She wished she could've come here on different circumstances to enjoy its peacefulness, imagining Sam coming here for the same purpose. The automated voice told her that she had reached her destination.

Andy had stopped in front of the gate of Victoria Lawn Cemetery.

'_This is it. Sam could be here beyond this gate or he may not be.'_

She drove in slowly drinking in her surroundings. It was calm and it looked beautiful. The leaves were golden brown in color, ready to fall from their branches in preparation for winter. Andy imagined how beautiful this place must be in the spring time. Tall trees outlined the cemetery and she could picture where the flowers would bloom. Yes, it was a beautiful place, but a sad one at that as white gravestones lined the still green grass.

Andy continued to drive along the cemented path until she found a familiar silver truck. She parked behind it and looked around for Sam. She didn't see him anywhere so she continued to walk further, passing one gravestone at a time. She looked ahead, seeing the Carillon bell tower in the distance and that was when she noticed him.

She walked toward them, his back to her. They were at Sarah's gravestone. She could see Liv playing with her toys on a blue blanket spread on the grass as Sam got some food from the backpack he had with him. He poured some of Liv's cereal on his hand and offered her some. She used her tiny little fingers to pick one piece at a time. Andy smiled. She missed seeing them like this.

"Sam…" She uttered his name softly and the wind carried it away. She thought he hadn't heard her, but then he turned around. He looked surprised as he stood up and walked back to her then his face hardened a bit. He was hurt and probably angry and Andy knew it was her fault.

"McNally. What are you doing here?" Sam said, his tone a bit harsh.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words seem to come out_. 'This is no time to chicken out, Andy. Just tell him already.'_

"You know what? Don't answer that. You keep pushing me away because you didn't want to get hurt, but you're not the only one, Andy…" He paused and softened his features.

"I get hurt too." At his words, Andy could feel tears forming in her eyes, but fought hard to keep them from falling.

"Why don't you just go back to that detective boyfriend of yours? Spare us both the heartache."

Sam was pushing her away and she was to blame for that. She had done the same thing just a couple of days ago. She was afraid to get hurt, but seeing Sam like this hurt her too. She remembered Sam's words in the locker room.

'_Why are you fighting so hard to push me away? You know I have feelings for you…I may have not been vocal about it, but I show you, make you feel it every day.'_

She did feel his love. All the little things he had done for her was proof of that. And the fact that he was always on her side said a lot of things.

Sam was being stubborn as usual. All she had to do was break that stubbornness away to get to him.

"Sam. Shut up."

Andy finally spoke up and in a quick step moved closer to Sam and covered his lips with hers.

Sam heard Andy's voice and thought he was imagining it. He felt a presence behind him and looked back to see Andy in the flesh standing just right there. He was surprised to see her beautiful face and all he wanted to do was go to her and hold her in a tight embrace just as they had gotten used to when she was at his apartment.

"McNally. What are you doing here?" He fought back the urge to hug her. She made her choice and now he had to make his. He was trying to push her away even though it was hard on him. His heart was broken. And if it were some other girl, he'd just laugh it off. But Andy was different. She was the only girl who had gotten to him like this. His words dripped with sarcasm, hoping that she would just get the picture and leave him be_. _

'_Why did she have to drive all the way out here and continue torturing me like this?'_

"I get hurt too." He noticed that Andy was trying not to let those tears fall. He knew that he'd let his guard down is he saw her crying. But she didn't cry. Instead she told him off.

"Sam. Shut up."

It wasn't exactly what he was expecting. Especially when she moved closer to him and felt her soft lips. It took him a couple of seconds to understand what was happening then he just let go and surrendered to her. Suddenly all the tension from the previous days just flew away, leaving him in a sense of calm.

The kiss was slow and sensual, full of emotions and unspoken feelings. She showed him just how she felt with that kiss and she took her time doing it. Sam felt her arms circle his neck as he placed his hands on her hips.

Andy broke off the kiss when she felt something on her leg. She looked down and saw Liv raising both her arms, a sign that she wanted to be picked up while shouting her one-syllable sounds. Liv was excited to see Andy and Sam knew she just missed being with the person she has gotten used to as her mother. Andy gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sam felt mushy inside, seeing the scene in front of him.

'_Nothing could get any better than this.' _ He thought, but he was wrong.

"Sam…" He turned to look at Andy's now serious face.

"I love you too. I'm sure this time." She gave him a shy smile and Sam gave back a dimpled smile that made Andy's heart skip a beat. He took Andy and Liv in a tight embrace. This was his family now and he wasn't going to let anything happen to it.

"I love you, Andy."

Andy loved the feeling of his strong arms around her. Everything was going to be alright now.

"Dada takata…" Liv started "talking" again. Andy's eyes grew wide when she heard Liv.

"Did she just say…?" Sam gave her that smile she loved so much as he moved his head up and down.

"When did that happen?"

"Last night."

"I wish I was there to see it."

"Don't worry. You'll be there for everything else…" He gave her a cocky grin.

"You'll just have to stick around though, McNally. Are you up for it?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Swarek."

"Dada dada" Liv stretched her arms to Sam. He took her from Andy and brought her back to the blanket.

"Care to join us for some peanut butter and jelly?"

"I'd love to. Let me just get something from the car. I have something for you."

She ran off to the direction of the car. Sam saw her carrying a thin box the size of a regular bond paper. She sat down beside Sam on the blanket and handed him the package.

"What's this?"

"I got that made a couple of weeks ago for Liv's birthday. But it seemed appropriate to give it to you now."

Sam opened the box and saw a metal art frame with three pictures in it. One was a picture of Sam and Liv Andy had taken when Liv made her first steps. Another was of Andy putting Liv to sleep with the rocking chair. Sam had snapped that picture using Andy's phone. And the last picture and the biggest of the three was a picture of the three of them then last time they went out together.

"This is beautiful, Andy. This will go well in Liv's room." Andy just smiled in response and slowly intertwined her hands with his.

It was a beautiful cloudy day and they had stayed a little while longer beside Sarah's grave. Sam and Andy talked about everything while Liv continued to play with her toys and occasionally sipped juice from her sippy cup. After a while, both Andy and Sam were on their backs and looking to the sky, still holding hands. Liv had fallen asleep on Sam's chest.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Sam turned his head to the side to face Andy. She smiled looking back at him.

"You did…a couple of times in the past hour. But I would never get tired of hearing it."

Andy moved closer to Sam and positioned herself on her elbows and lowered her head to kiss Sam.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, McNally."

* * *

A/N: Again, I apologize for taking me so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to upload the epilogue by this week. So please don't forget to review so I'd be inspired to write it. Like I said, reviews make me happy and when I'm happy the story gets done sooner.

Thank you to everybody who constantly review. Especially those who do chapter after chapter. It means a lot to me ^_^

BTW, I work with infants and toddlers and I wanted Liv to be like the babies I work with, but I really had a hard time with her "dialogue" since I couldn't really spell the sounds they were making. And it seemed silly if I spelled out the sounds there. Anyway, I hope that you guys get to imagine Liv the way I see my under 1 yr old kids. They are totally adorable and one of the inspirations I had in writing this.

Please don't forget to review…thanks!

Xoxo stargazergirl91


	12. epilogue

A/N: Hi guys! I'm sad to say that we've reached the end of this story. As much as I would want to continue writing this, I don't want to risk it because it would be too long already and I might mess it up and it would end up boring. So for now, I'm gonna put an end to it. But maybe I might make part 2 in the future if inspiration hits me.

A shout of thanks to everybody who read and reviewed and who continued to support me. You guys are the best! And the number one reason why I didn't give up on this story :D

**NothatRose: **thank you for your very lengthy review! Yes, it did make me very, very happy (big, silly smile while reading). I have some thoughts as to what I should write next so let's hope I can come up with something good :D

I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE

* * *

Andy could feel the warm sunlight on her face. She turned around and reached out to the other side of the bed, expecting to hug Sam, but all she got was the pillow. She brought the pillow closer to her and covered her face.

She was too sleepy to mind, but usually Sam stayed in bed and would look at her lovingly, memorizing every detail of her face, as if he still doesn't memorize it, until she woke up. He'd give her a soft kiss and they'd spend a couple of minutes just enjoying each other's embrace. She loved that he was the last thing she saw before she slept at night and the first thing she would see when she woke up in the morning. But lately, she'd been waking up alone. He would either be cooking breakfast or dressing Liv. But he did those things even when they had those little minutes to themselves. She couldn't help but wonder why the sudden change. Did he get tired of her already?

Andy was half awake when she heard the door click open. She waited for Sam to give her the morning kiss she had been waiting for, but instead felt bouncing beside her. Liv excitedly pulled the pillow off her face and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek with Liv's long, black hair tickling her face.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Liv shook her vigorously until she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, pumpkin." She pulled Liv in a tight embrace and started to tickle the little girl. The room was filled with lively laughter, the two of them rolling in the sheets.

"Mommy! Stop. It." Liv said in between laughs. Andy stopped tickling and started fixing the bed after giving Liv a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy, are you forgetting something?" She looked hopefully at Andy.

"Hmmmm…I don't think so. Am I?" Andy put her finger on her head, showing Liv that she was thinking really hard.

"It's my birthday today!"

"That's right, baby!"

"Do I get a present?" Liv stood up and started jumping on the queen sized bed, messing up what Andy just fixed.

"Only if you can count your age on your fingers."

"I can! One…t-t-two…twee!" Liv showed Andy her fingers and pointed to her thumb, index finger and middle finger while she counted.

"That's right!" Andy reached down under the bed and got something big and heavy. She placed it on the bed and saw Liv's eyes go wide.

"What is it, mommy? It's heavy!"

"Why don't you open it to find out?"

Liv excitedly tore the wrapping paper and a big smile came across her face. It was a very big picture story book with a lot of stories and pictures in it.

"Do you like it?"

"I like it mommy! Now you and daddy can come read me a story every night." Liv jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"I can't wait to tell daddy!" Andy smiled after Liv had left and started fixing the messed up bed.

It had been two years since Andy came up to Sam and kissed him in the cemetery beside his sister's grave, yet she could clearly remember every little detail of that day. It had been full of drama, but she was positively sure that Sam was what she wanted even though she had promised herself not to down that path again. She was right to go down that road. It was the best two years of her life. Of course, her life with Sam was like a roller coaster ride. Everything wasn't perfect. They'd had lots of fights, but making up was always the best part.

Andy smiled and felt tingly inside at the memory of the past two years. And she was happy, she really was, but she had a weird feeling about something. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there it was, that nagging feeling. Sam had been acting weird for a couple of days already and it wasn't like him to keep something from her. All sorts of thoughts popped in her mind about him finding someone new or falling out of love or just losing interest in her. But she didn't push him. She knew he'd tell her in the right time.

She headed down to the kitchen where she knew she would find Sam. Liv was at the table eating some of the pancakes that Sam had cooked. He was still frying the bacon so he didn't notice Andy in the kitchen. Andy walked toward him and hugged him from behind. She felt him jump a little.

"Hey babe, you startled me." He turned around and gave Andy a quick kiss.

"Jumpy much? That is so unlike you, Sam."

"I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, don't worry about it. It's nothing."

She let go of Sam, paranoia eating her up inside_. 'He's definitely keeping something from me. But what? Okay, don't over analyze again, Andy. Just focus on the good things…like Liv!'_

"Mommy, can we go to the beach today?"

"But it's cold out, pumpkin."

"Pweease! I wanna go pick seashells." Liv gave her the whole puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. Andy smiled and remembered the times she used that on Sam just so she could get what she wanted. Clearly their baby had learned from the best. Who could ever resist those deep dark that were so much like Sam's and those cute pouting lips? Andy could feel herself giving in. She sighed deeply.

"Okay. But only to pick up seashells."

"Okay." She gave a big smile to Andy and turned to Sam as he brought the bacon to the table.

"Did you hear that daddy? Can we go now?"

Sam set the plate on the table and ruffled Liv's hair.

"We can go after breakfast, princess."

It wasn't long before they had finished breakfast and were ready to go to the beach. Liv was super excited, bouncing up and down on her car seat at the back of Sam's truck. Sam was unusually quiet during the drive and Andy was still pensive.

The sun was already up in the sky when they got to the beach, but the salty sea breeze was still chilly as it hit Andy's face. She looked over Sam who was unbuckling Liv's seat belt. It's amazing how they both look alike.

"Are you coming with us or are you just gonna stay with the truck?" Sam turned to Andy as Liv ran off to the shore.

They were both walking side by side, each to their own thoughts. Sam took a glance at Andy and noticed she was slightly shivering. He took of his black leather jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She put it on as he zipped it up, instantly making her feel warm.

"You knew it was going to be cold. You should've worn something warmer." Sam gave her that smile that up until now could make the butterflies in her stomach crazy. She gave a small smile, but stayed silent. She turned her gaze to the shoreline where Liv was picking up seashells and putting it in her little pail she had brought with her. Sam's forehead creased with worry. It wasn't like Andy to not have a witty retort to their playful banter.

"What's eating you, McNally?" She turned to look at Sam and saw his face full of concern. She mustn't be distracted anymore. She was tired of overanalyzing that got her nowhere. She had to confront him about her gut feeling.

"Are you keeping something from me?" Sam was taken aback at the force of her voice as she asked the question.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said."

"Now what makes you say that?"

"You've been distant, anxious and jumpy! That is so unlike you. " He could tell that she was getting angry the way she crossed her arms in front of her and how her voice seems to get louder as she spoke.

"Andy, it's Liv's birthday. I don't want to have a fight with you."

"Then why don't you just answer the question then?" She challenged him knowing that he would never back down.

"Andy…" Sam couldn't give her an answer.

"You're going undercover again, aren't you?" Sam was quite surprised at her accusation and merely raised his eyebrow in response.

Andy knew she was being irrational by getting mad at him, but why was he avoiding the question? It was a simple question yet he couldn't give her an answer. She was frustrated and she knew that it wouldn't do any good to keep on like this. In fear of saying something she would regret, she walked away from him. She knew Sam would follow her, but she just needed time to cool off to be able to deal with this as a rational being.

She continued to walk, but Sam did not follow. She was afraid to look back because he might not be standing there anymore. The chilly breeze blew hard once again, forcing her to put her hands inside Sam's jacket. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Sam watched her stomp off. He smiled to himself_. 'Stubborn as always.' _Even before, Sam knew that it wasn't going to be easy to be with her, but he loved her. And he was willing to do anything to beat that. He sighed deeply and started to walk after her. He was about 10 feet away from her when she abruptly stopped.

"Sam?"

"Andy…" She slowly turned to face him, holding something in her hand.

"What's this?" Her eyes grew wide as she opened her hand and a small velvet box sat on her palm.

Sam moved closer and took the box from her and held her hands.

"Andy…you know I love you, right?" She nodded.

"Well, we've been a family for a while and I'm happy that we've reached this far, in fact it has been the best two years of my life. I've been meaning to ask you for a while now…I mean, I know how you feel about commitment and stuff so I didn't really know how to ask you and I was scared, really. But I wanted to make it official." So much for Sam's prepared speech.

"What I'm trying to say is will you marry me?" He finally asked the question as he opened the box to reveal an 18K white gold integrated cathedral solitaire ring. It was simple, but it was beautiful. Andy looked at the ring and back to Sam's face and then back to the ring.

"Is this why you've been acting strange lately?"

"Yeah, I tried asking you before, a couple of times actually, but the time was never right. There was always something. And it got me thinking that maybe you didn't want this or it was a mistake and that it would ruin what we have now. But basically, I was just afraid of what would happen if you said no."

"Oh, Sam…" Her eyes got a little misty.

"And Liv saw the ring and asked questions if it was for you and I was scared that she'd let it slip before I had the chance to ask you myself."

"And here I thought you wanted to break things up with me. And then I didn't want to confront you that way and I was hoping that you were indeed going undercover instead. Oh Sam…" Andy was crying and laughing at the same time like some crazy person. Sam pulled her closer to him and gave her a tight hug.

"Why would you even think that, McNally? No one will ever compare to you. And I told you before, I'm not going into undercover anymore because I don't want to leave behind the two best girls in my life. Remember that, okay? I'm never letting you go."

"Okay." She held onto Sam a little tighter, not wanting to let go too. Sam broke free so that he could look her in the eye.

"So will you marry me?"

"Can I think about it?" She said with a teasing smile on.

"You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?"

"Nope. This is payback." She was laughing now, but tears still continued to pour from her eyes.

"But if you must know, Sam Swarek…yes, I will marry you."

At those very words Sam too started to tear up. He removed the ring from its box and slipped it on Andy's left ring finger. She admired it a bit and was once again circled by Sam's strong arms. They stayed that way for a while when they heard Liv calling out to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She was running toward them with her bucket full of shells. The both of them squatted down to be at her level. She looked curiously at the tears they both had streaming down from their eyes.

"Did daddy give you his present?" She turned to Andy.

"Yes." Was all Andy could say as she tried to wipe away the happy tears.

"Why are you crying? Don't you like daddy's gift? Is that why he's crying too?" Liv looked sad all of a sudden.

"No, pumpkin. These are happy tears. Mommy and daddy are very happy. And I love daddy's gift very much." Andy tried to explain to the little girl.

Liv looked at the both of them and smiled. Sam pulled the both of his girls close to him into a big hug.

"I love you both. You are my world."

"I love you too daddy and mommy too."

"I love my Sam and my Liv."

Even though Andy had two years with Sam and Liv already, this was still a big step for her, especially with her family issues. But she realized that if she was going to plunge into this, she was lucky that it was Sam she was plunging in with. He had always stayed by her side no matter what happened. Like he said, he had her back and he never left it even for a minute. Sam and Andy's relationship had helped healed her from her dark and twisted past. And with a little something extra on the side, her life had never been better.

"Can we go home now?" Sam asked, still holding them in a hug.

"I like the sound of that."

Sam lifted Liv onto his shoulders and held Andy's hand as they walked back to the truck. He smiled to himself as Andy tightened her grip on his hand. He had her back and he knew she had his back too.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: this is so not what I had in mind! I don't know what happened…either I just lost interest or coz I was distracted since I was writing this while watching tsubasa chronicles. Anyway, please let me know what you think…whatever it is. You may like it or hate it or whatever. Just don't forget to review.

Thanks again to everybody who read and reviewed. I apologize for the many grammatical errors…I know I have a lot and I haven't had the chance to edit it yet.

Anyway, hope to catch you again in my next fic.

xoxo, stargazergirl91


End file.
